


Delinquent Christmas, Mistletoe and Baby Steps

by FelixLaforet



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Romance, characters only worry about love matters, extreme corniness, secret santa 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixLaforet/pseuds/FelixLaforet
Summary: Nice decides to celebrate Christmas with the gang and asks Chane to invite Felix. On the other hand, Firo is finally alone with Ennis.





	Delinquent Christmas, Mistletoe and Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> I have an earlier version on my account on ff.net, you get an update here. I've been wanting to share it on here as well, but I actually cringed and rolled my eyes a lot, so I had to reduce the extreme amount of corniness to a more bearable level. Don't be mistaken though, it's still corny. There were also some redundant parts and a few awful sentences, so I cut or changed them. I do hope it's slightly better now.

It was finally December and Christmas literally just around the corner. Nice observed as the dark street and the houses were slowly colored white. The sight of the snowfall and the warmth inside the room had made her go into some form of trance, but a sudden thought pulled her out of it.

"Oh, why don't we celebrate Christmas?"

Nice turned her gaze away from the window and looked at Jacuzzi. He was sitting on the sofa next to her, and his smile was all the agreement she needed. She doubted anyone would refuse her proposal, although it was on short notice, especially since Jacuzzi liked the idea so much. But Nice was sure many of their friends would look forward to a Christmas celebration as well. All of their previous celebrations had been great, but they had been rare for different reasons and the locations they had used weren't exactly cozy. It was difficult to find a place to stay for so many people, so of course they hardly had the chance to be together like this. It would be such a waste to not take advantage of this fancy mansion.

Some hours later everyone was informed and convinced. Fang and John had resisted in the beginning because the mansion still belonged to their employer Eve Geonard. Nice had to promise them, nothing would be destroyed and they surely wouldn't disturb the neighbors. Only then they had finally agreed.

"Alright", Nice clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Shut up, guys. We need to decide who's going to do what."

When all of their friends were quiet, they gave everyone a task. Chané was the last one and Nice had special plans for her. She hadn't told anyone about this yet, not even Jacuzzi, but even if they knew, they wouldn't dare be against it. First of all, it was for Chané who practically never asked for anything. Secondly, the task itself involved a certain someone no one would dare mess with.

"I think, it would be nice to invite Felix. After all, he has helped us out before and you two are friends, right?" Nice knew that Chané and Felix were turning more and more into lovebirds, but she thought it was too early to openly comment on it. "Would you invite him? I'm sure, he will be happy to receive the invitation from you."

Chané was all eyes, but it clearly was a wonderful surprise. Nice smiled and suggested to ask Felix as soon as possible. A few hours later the doorbell chimed and her fiance asked Chané out for a walk. Nice watched as the couple left for the park and she was glad the snowfall wasn't so bad anymore.

 

Felix and Chané chose their usual way through the park. The sun was about to go down, so only a few adults were still around to enjoy the snowy afternoon. But it didn't matter because Felix had only eyes for Chané anyway and she was as always a vision of delight. Hundreds of snowflakes had fallen down on her hair. Felix was certain, she was the prettiest in the world and since Felix wasn't one to hide his feelings, he made sure to let her know. He was delighted to discover the blush spreading across her face.

"So what is it you want to tell me?"

They paused and looked across the pond that was covered with a thin ice layer. Chané lowered her eyes with a smile. It didn't take Felix long to guess what she had in mind.

"Thank you for the invitation! It would be my honor to join you and your friends tomorrow evening." He wanted to give her a kiss, but deemed it to be still too early. Felix didn't want to do something Chané didn't like or wasn't ready for. He made do with a long and tender hug which was happily returned.

 

There had been a time she knew Christmas vaguely from watching people celebrate it. Ennis was glad these days were over because she found Christmas wonderful. This year would be even more enjoyable since Isaac and Miria were in New York. It was always good news for the Martillo family to have Isaac and Miria around, so there had been no need for an official invitation. Although Ennis had invited them to join Firo and her, the couple had declined. Instead they spent their day teaching Czeslaw how to ice skate. Thus Ennis had left the speakeasy with Firo as her only company, although having said that, she didn't mind at all. She liked spending time with Firo and felt comfortable around him.

Firo on the other hand didn't feel quite so comfortable right now. Here he was with the woman he loved, but he wasn't allowed to view it as a date. His love was currently unrequited – being called __brother__ by Ennis left no doubt. They also hadn't done anything remotely romantic so far, so even Firo's imagination lacked stimulus. He sighed. All they were out for was to run errands for Christmas. Surely, his friends had meant well to give them some room or else someone would have come along. Isaac and Miria had even abducted Czeslaw in order for Firo to have a little togetherness with Ennis. However, it was no use if Ennis didn't feel the same way. It could be the perfect moment to confess his love. But he was unable to do it. Just a glance at Ennis' completely unsuspecting face was enough to turn him into a coward. She wasn't nervous and was sure as hell expecting nothing. But he couldn't blame Ennis. Love matters weren't something she was familiar with. It was his own fault for falling head over heels in love with her – although he didn't regret it.

A love confession was out of question, still, Firo would be damned if he didn't experience a tiny bit of romance today. Maybe it would give Ennis another hint, making it easier for him to someday conquer her heart. However, he had no clue what they could do together, it had to be something that wasn't too embarrassing, but romantic nonetheless. In the end, he took the safest route and made the suggestion to warm themselves up in a café.

"It's my treat," he added. Since it was already dark, he was certain no matter which place they chose, there would be candlelight to welcome them.

"Shouldn't we return?"

"Why? It's still early and we're both adults."

They didn't really look the part, but it was still true. Firo felt his cheeks glow upon realizing what he had just blurted out. His heart beat like crazy and it was perhaps the first time, he was glad Ennis had no clue what his words implied. She didn't have much of a reaction, whereas he needed a moment to calm down.

"I mean, we're done with the errands, so we deserve a reward. Also, it's a long way back, even if we return by taxi. I think we should warm up."

Ennis still had second thoughts about it. Sensing that, Firo dragged her along, before she could voice them. They arrived at a fancy café far away from the main road. It was quiet at first, but as they approached the entrance Firo could hear music. A lot of people – especially couples or so he at least suspected – were sitting inside. It took them a while to find a free table. Upon spotting Claire at a table by the window while letting his eyes wander, Firo debated if they would be better off leaving for a second. What an embarrassment it would be if Claire approached them and spilled the beans about Firo's feelings to Ennis. Claire was always upfront about his thoughts and feelings, so he couldn't comprehend people who struggled with it. He might even assume, since Ennis and Firo were here together, that Firo had overcome his shyness and they were a couple now. Luckily, Claire was in Chané's company, and they were fully immersed in each other. No threat at all. Well, not much of a threat. Their presence did remind him of what he didn't have and he was filled with envy.

 

Finally, it was Christmas Eve. Unfortunately, Chané had spent her time so far watching the clock, then shifting her gaze to the entrance door from time to time. Claire was late. Nobody except for her seemed to mind his delay. She was neither worried nor angry since Chané knew he would eventually return to her without a scratch. However, it was the question of when that bothered her. She couldn't help feeling a little disappointed. Nobody had told him to be here at nine o'clock sharp in the evening. So it was her fault for expecting him to be at the mansion as soon as the celebration began, believing him to be so excited to see her that he couldn't wait to come here.

"Hey Chané, dinner is getting cold."

Chané turned to face Nice standing in the door leading to the dining room. Contrary to Chané's assumption, she looked equally affected by Claire's tardiness on her friend's behalf.

"I'm sure, Felix will come soon. So why don't you join us at the dining room?"

Chané could smell the feast from here, causing her stomach to growl. Everyone was clearly enjoying themselves. But she didn't want to start without Claire, so she tried to convey this to Nice.

Nice smiled. "Fine. If it's because of him you have to eat something cold later on, I'll give him a good beating."

It was an impossible deed, Nice knew and so did Chané. Those were words of comfort anyway.

Maybe around five minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. Chané took a deep breath before opening the door. Warmth ran through her body when her eyes fell on Claire. Chané had to fight back a little smile as she saw the expression on his face. He was feeling happy and ashamed at the same time, and probably freezing as well. He had been caught in another snowfall, so he was covered in snow from head to toe. Chané didn't give him the opportunity to apologize. She didn't want to waste their time on hearing explanations and excuses, there were better things to do.

After getting the snow off and getting rid of his coat, he wrapped his arms around Chané, enjoying the warmth her body was emitting. A whisper in her ear, a strange husky tone she didn't know yet: "I know, you don't want to hear excuses and I personally think my delay can't be excused, but you still need to know why I made you wait. I just didn't think buying something would cut it, so…"

Chane felt her whole body getting hot all of a sudden. This was…different than usual. He didn't release her yet, but he put a short distance between their faces, so she could see what was hanging from his hand above them: a mistletoe.

"I hope you're a familiar with this custom or else my efforts to find this little fellow were in vain, and…maybe this would turn out to be a little surprising…," he pressed his lips onto hers and Chané got weak at her knees for the first time in her life.

"What a smooth bastard," Nice gasped as she and Jacuzzi stood in the door frame. Accidentally, they had become witnesses of the couple's first kiss. "Damn, I wonder if he really didn't buy that mistletoe. I can't believe he was searching around for a naturally grown mistletoe."

"Nice, I don't think, we should…"

"Ah, this is so nice…Where is my mistletoe, Jacuzzi?"

Jacuzzi looked around nervously. "Ah…you know…"

Nice chuckled. "It's fine, you naughty boy. You can pay me back later once it's just the two of us…"

Jacuzzi blushed and wondered who really was the naughty one of them. He gave her a quick kiss and dragged her away from Chané and Felix. "Yeah, I will. I love you the most."

"I love you more, Jacuzzi."

 

Firo enjoyed the celebration within his circle of friends. Although they normally did without presents, Firo had bought something for Ennis and Czeslaw – they were his flatmates after all. In addition these two didn't seem to have celebrated a lot of Christmas before. Czeslaw received a toy airplane from Firo and seemed to like it, making a little boy happy was easy. Firo had been at a true loss when it came to choosing a gift for Ennis, however. Firo wasn't certain if she would be pleased with a necklace no matter how modest in appearance it was. He had fought with himself to buy it and he still was nervous as he gave the small box to Ennis.

"I'm sorry, I don't have anything for you, I can't accept this present – but I'm grateful."

"Oh, I don't mind. Please accept it."

Both were blushing, maybe for the same reason, maybe not. Probably not. That was just wishful thinking on his part. It was likely still strange for her to receive presents from other people. Isaac and Miria had made her presents ever since they knew each other, but Firo had been too shy to give her a present last time. "I mean, except you dislike it."

"N – no," Ennis replied, although she hadn't even opened it yet. This situation was plain awkward. They even sighed at the same time. "Anyway, I'll make it up to you. What would make you happy?"

When he saw the little blush on her face, Firo wasn't sure what more he could ask of her. This was his chance, wasn't it? All he needed was courage. "How about a little trip sometime…or something?" That wasn't exactly how he wanted to express himself. "I-I mean…just the two of us…"

"Sounds good," she was smiling and Firo hugged her without thinking. They heard Isaac, Miria and others cheering them on. It sure was embarrassing, but Ennis and especially Firo didn't wish to end the embrace yet. So they remained like this for what seemed like forever and both thought to themselves that this moment was the best of presents they could receive. Maybe for the same reason, maybe not.

 


End file.
